


An Unexpected Guest

by zombiefishgirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, war table shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita and Hayden sneak off for some fun on the War Table but are joined by a third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowflower_Waterlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/gifts).



It was not the first time they had crept into the War Room in the middle of the night. There was something about Hayden bending her over that table that thrilled her to no end. She quickly had the door leading from Ambassador Montilyet's office opened, even with Hayden cupping and squeezing her ass as she picked lock. As soon as it was open he scooped her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing and pulling at one anothers clothes as they walked backwards into the War Room.

So intent on one anothers bodies were they that they did not see or hear Josephine enter her office just in time to see them slip off together.

***

Josephine stood frozen in her office. Hayden and Sarita, two scouts, married for years, they had something of a reputation for such antics. It would ordinarily be the type of thing she would put a stop to lest it harm the reputation of the Inquistion but stories of the Elvhen beauty and her devoted Qunari husband had become rather trendy in Orlais, bawdy tales passed around for the Nobles amusement and bringing in more goodwill.

In the private confines of her room she had read a fair few of the tales herself. Who would not be curious after all? Still, knowing and seeing were very different things.

As were hearing, she thought as the silence was punctuated by a woman's gasp of pleasure.

Josephine's cheeks turned red, flushed with arousal as her mind started imagining what they could be doing. Looking around to make sure no one else was approaching she crept on slippered feet to the door way, pressing her ear against the wood, straining to hear what was happening.

***

Hayden placed her unceremoniously on the table, ripping at her shirt, freeing her breasts he growled with lust before roughly lapping and sucking at her nipples.

"Hayden..." Sarita gasped his name, arching her back up towards him, his mouth a constant presence on her sensitive nipples as her nails ran down his back.

He moved his mouth from her breast, freeing her breast with an almost obscene pop.

Sarita was breathless with lust and need of him, she could see even in this dim light the way he strained against his breeches, wanting her. Needing her. She slid forward, nimble hands freeing him and gasping in joy at the sheer size of his erection.

Her small hands wrapped around his length, stroking him, running her palm over the head of him.

"Hayden, Creators I love your cock, so big and hard. I ache for you all day Hayden. Wanting you inside of me..."

He groaned in pleasure, bucking against her hands, his little temptress of a wife.

***

Maker the noises and words from them both! The images they conjured. Flushed and alone, Josephine slid her hand between her thighs, up past the silk nightdress she had on. Quietly, so very quietly she brushed her fingers against her damp folds letting out a soft gasp of pleasure as she pressed against her pearl.

It was both of them she imagined. Hayden, so very..large. Muscular, that gentle mouth laughing as he handed in his reports. The very definition of a gentle giant. Although perhaps not so gentle judging from the loud moan of pleasure she just heard.

She bit her lip, pressing her fingers deeper into herself.

Sarita too, a tiny slip of a thing, pale as moonlight and with soft, pouting lips, pert little breasts. She remembered Sarita passing her some papers once, a tiny little spark of her mana passing between them and locking her eyes with that unbelievably bright green...

Josephine whimpered and sighed, touching herself more and more as she heard the table start to shake with the couples movements. She wished she could see...almost maddened with lust she opened the door, just a crack, straining to see. Her mouth widened at the muscles of Hayden's back and his ass straining as he thrust into his wife over and over.

Josephine moved one of her hands, needing to fondle her breasts. That was the moment she slipped, falling through the doorway, her breasts practically spilling from her deep blue nightgown, fingers wet against her thighs.

All three of them froze, Hayden half inside Sarita, his hand resting on her waist. Sarita flushed, seeing the state of Josephine, realising what she had been doing, how much had she heard?

Josephine froze, her eyes glued at the point of their joining, in awe of the sheer size of him, the way he was stretching and filling Sarita.

A look passed between all three of them, Sarita clenched her walls around Hayden and he sank all the rest of the way inside of her. She and Josephine whimpered in pleasure at the same time and Sarita stretched out her hand to Josephine, inviting her to join them.

Josephine rose to her feet, as much grace as she could manage. The responsible thing to do would be to leave. To turn around, give them a chance to clean up and tell them in no uncertain terms that such behaviour would not be tolerated. She was so very tired of being responsible.

She walked to the table, sliding up to sit next to Sarita, kissing her deeply, her tongue sliding into her mouth even as Hayden kept pushing in and out of her. Pulling away, flushed she moaned softly when Sarita grasped her hand, the one she had been touching herself with and slid them into her mouth. Sucking and licking her fingers clean, sighing at the taste of her.

"Ambassador...I hope it is not too forward of me to tell you that you may be one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted."

"I think under the circumstances you may call me Josephine..."

"Josephine," she agreed, smiling as she slid the thin straps of Josephine's nightgown from her shoulders, freeing her heavy breasts, the deep brown of her nipples hardened with arousal.

As her nightgown slid down, Josephine was self conscious for a moment. She was a diplomat, not a warrior, she had a fondness for sweets and a comfortable chair. Her body was soft, prone to plumpness and cellulite. The looks on their faces though, it was awe and admiration.

"You are so beautiful Josephine, so very lovely." Hayden panted, wanting to touch and taste her, wanting to see Sarita touch and taste her. Hear that accent of hers as she gasped her pleasure. He watched, open mouthed as Josephine knelt on the table, her breasts pressed against Sarita's shoulder, her lips wrapping around Sarita's ear, nibbling and biting, her hand fondling and teasing Sarita's small breasts.

Her dark eyes glued in fascination, watching as Hayden fucked his sweet little wife, Sarita sighing and moaning in pleasure, so close to her release, moaning Josephine's name. Screaming her pleasure incoherent with lust as she orgasmed around him, hard, milking him of his seed, collapsing back on the table as he slid from her.

"Would you like Hayden to taste how very sweet you are Josephine? His tongue is almost as wonderful as his cock and I am sure the taste of you would soon half him ready for more..." Sarita asked softly, kissing a trail along Josephine's shoulder, nibbling her neck.

"Maker, yes..." Josephine moaned needily, her legs spreading wide.

She gasped in pleasure, breathless with excitement as Hayden buried his tongue deeply inside her folds. She was sweet, sweet and so very soft. Soon he was devouring her, licking and sucking hard at her clitoris, feeling her thighs tighten around him as she gasped and moaned so prettily.

On top of the table Sarita echoed the movements of his tongue as she licked and kissed her breasts. Sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh.

"Tell me Josephine, do you often think of my husbands cock? Sitting all prim and properly do you thinking of him fucking you over your desk? Your ass in the air, screaming for more?"

She moved her mouth to the other breast as Sarita panted, "Yes, yes I picture it. I picture you too Sarita...on your knees beneath my desk, licking and tasting me while I try to do my work. I often return to my quarters at night, my smalls soaked thinking of you both."

Sarita moaned in pleasure around her breast, loving the idea of that, loving knowing that the oh so lovely and genteel Lady Montilyet dreamed of them fucking her.

Hayden moved away from between her thighs, his mouth soaked in her juices, his cock rock hard once more.

"Would you like me to fuck you now Josephine? Feel me push into you on this table? Making you blush to remember it as you stand around discussing the day to day of the Inquisition?" Hayden's voice, rough with lust as he teased her with the head of his cock.

"Yes...yes." Josephine whimpered, feeling him barely pressed against her. Wanting more. Needing to feel him inside of her.

"Yes what?" Hayden asked, acting as though he might pull away, leaving her wet and so close to release.

"Yes please!" She gasped, moaning loud enough to wake the castle as Hayden oh so slowly slid inside of her, spreading her inch by inch, filling her deeply.

Sarita smiled at the sight, recalling the early days of their marriage, how insecure she used to be about Hayden and his lovers. Now though, now there was something ridiculously erotic about sharing her good fortune, especially the way Josephine's breasts bounced as she writhed against him.

Slowly, easing her into it, Hayden started fucking the Lady Ambassador, the table shifting every so often as he buried himself inside of her. Making her gasp and whimper and moan, pleading for more.

Sarita crawled over her, leaning forward to kiss Hayden hard as he buried himself deeply inside of her. Josephine looked up, seeing Sarita's tight and pink little cunt, wet from her own arousal and from where Hayden had already fucked her.

Feeling bold, Josephine pulled her back, sitting Sarita over her mouth, using her tongue to trace words of Antivan poetry against her folds. Sarita rode Josephine's mouth, her tongue just as clever hear as it were in negotiations. Her arms raised above her head, riding and writhing against her mouth. The three of them a trio of pants and gasps and moans until the three of them collapsed in a heap on the table. Utterly wrung out and satisfied with pleasure, idly stroking and caressing each other.

"I must send you both a fruit basket or something," Josephine thought aloud. "I do not believe I have been so relaxed and stress free since the Inquisition started."

Hayden smirked, kissing her breast a little.

"Oh please Josephine," Sarita replied honestly. "Anytime you need to relieve some...stress. We are at your service. Anything to help the Inquisition." She added mischievously.


End file.
